User blog:Imouto-tan/Imoutoverse Glossary
This is a blog dedicated to the different terminologies of the Imoutoverse. This blog will cover only basic terminologies and will leave more complicated terms listed on the Terminology Category page and the Imouto-tan Category page Glossary Divine Gifts Divine Gifts are special abilities or weapons given to Wizard Saints from Ilona after they are recognized by the Grand Magic Council as a full fledged Wizard Saint. Divine Gifts come in many different shapes and sizes with vastly different powers, but all have the ability to kill even immortals that can only be killed by an Omnipotent. 'Jewel' People who possess innate magical abilities. A majority of the world's Jewels live within Destiny City. Jewels who are born with psychic abilities are called Gemstones. 'Wizard' Practitioners of magic who weren't born with the talent innately. They acquire their abilities by learning about magic and training (just like Jewels). Most magicians are affiliated to a Mage Association group. 'Grimoire' Books that are infused with immense amounts of magic by their authors. Grimoires can be dangerous for anyone without any Magical Aptitude. Grimoires possess secrets to gain very powerful arcane Magic and Spells. Locations 'Destiny City' The main setting of Imoutoverse. A Magically and technologically-advanced city located between Japan and the Midway Atoll which consists of various educational facilities. Powers 'Magic Apps' Magic Apps are a recent development that came about from the reveal of the existence of magic in the late 1990s. These applications use a Magi-com Device and Manabracelet to allow the user to utilize pre-programmed magic spells with little-to-no prior experience. However, there are those who are incapable of using them and a study revealed that 1-in-1000 people cannot use them at all due to a physical or mental condition. Free magic apps can be leveled up with training and with enough experience they can even be more dangerous than actual spells. Powerful mages use Magic Apps to limit their destructive power to only cause minimum property damage. Psychics and non-magically inclined people can also use Magic Apps for mundane and combative purposes. Magic Apps have a casting time and a cool down time and on top of that, they still need to buffer, just like any normal spell. They can be combined and destabilized, but most are immune to Magic Negation. Magic Apps are a huge money maker for many app developers and there are tons of competitions and tourneys dedicated to Magic Apps. There are people who work towards refining and furthering the development of Magical Applications, such as 『ＢＵＴＴＥＲＦＬＹ』 and Sokuryou Dairenji, by studying and researching magical techniques from all over the universe. Recently, there has been an upsurge in the creation and use of black market magic apps, however, as of now, many of these apps have been eliminated from the market. 'Jewel-Forge' Jewel-Forges are materialized by concentrating mana through the body to recombine matter into a solid structure, and are composed of elemental combinations between solid, liquid and gas elements. With Jewel-Forge, a Jewel can form weapons for battle and even clothing. Through it they are able to increase their durability, to the point they are capable of surviving attacks which would have proven fatal to a planet. It also allows them to form powerful anti-Jewel tools called Grinding Tools. Jewel-Forged weapons manifest in a wide variety of melee and ranged weapons, varying from swords to spears to GPS tracked homing lasers. Jewel-Forged Weapons can be disabled or broken by other Jewel-Forged Weapons, but can be re-materialized at will by the user. Using Jewel-Forge the Jewel's can create reinforced uniforms suitable for battle. They are easily removable, but the user is able to regenerate her clothing on command. 'Relics' A Relic is a weapon or artifact which is powered by the owner's desires and strongest emotions. These artifacts have nothing to do with the relics of any religion or spirituality, they are the manifestation of desires, thoughts, and feelings of people. No matter what it is, faith, profound hatred or resentment, love, or a curse, if something has a huge amount of concentration in a single object, it eventually will be called one's "relic". 'Witch Arms' Special armaments that Witches, those with the ability to manipulation Dark Mana can manifest. Possessing myriad possible forms, no two Witch Arms are alike. Specially made up of spirit particles and Dark Mana, it’s effective at dealing damage to the Ex Nihilo, as spiritual and physical attacks otherwise do little to them. Like Jewel-Forges and Relics, Witch Arms do conceptual damage. 'Songs' Songs are special spells that run on emotions and can only be wielded by Witches. Songs primarily are used to permanently seal off Twilight Rings, however, Songs can have a variety of other effects from warping reality to giving status buffs or extreme luck to listeners. Groups 'Royal Magic Academy' The Magic University located in the United Kingdom. It is operated and controlled by the Amicus Family, and provides education in fields like magecraft and magical warfare. The main building located inside of Fennmont therefore making it property of Destiny City. 'Thirteen Wizard Saints' The Thirteen Wizard Saints are thirteen extremely powerful and skilled magic users of Destiny City. The current generation of Wizard Saints have been through ten replacements in two years. They hold the duty to protect the world and everything that resides in it. 'Wizard Saints Organization' The organization that oversees all of the Wizard Saints' activities. They directly contact each Wizard Saint to assign them their missions and to inform them about upcoming events that they are required to attend. 'Grand Magic Council' The Grand Magic Council is the ruling body of Destiny City. 'The Protectors' The first incarnation of the Thirteen Wizard Saints and the thirteen warriors who defeated Bête Noire during the 1972. *1.Sherria Amicus (their leader) *2.Lord Huojin *3.Demon Lord Satan *4.Roman Wiser *5.Reisys Marvell *6.Lynn Amicus *7.Ami Eun *8.Thalia Ash *9.Lady Celsius *10.Tenjin Dairenji *11.Lance Togami *12.Alfred Malphas *13.Fina Bicchieri 'Order of St. Michael' A mysterious organization with agents of unusual talent. The group of saints informally employed by the Vatican. Their true intentions, however, are wrapped in mystery, and are known for their strange, "Badass-preachers, Naughty-nuns" appearance. They do extensive behind the scenes work as “management for the Vatican” and have amassed a broad network of magic users, Relic users, and wizard tool artisans. Supposedly there is one headquarters in the Vatican and another in the US, but no one knows for sure. They work alongside the Dogs of Heaven. 'Kachimono' Japan's equivalent to the Thirteen Wizard Saints. Event 'Great Witch War' A war that happened in 2003, in which the Earth invaded by Virie Maxima as a hostile attempt to take over Verse-7. As a result of this war, most of Virie Maxima's army was wiped out and Magical Girls became near extinct. Nonetheless, following this war, Destiny City became a neutral country and aided in the reconstruction of Virie Maxima. 'The Grand Destiny Star Games' The Grand Destiny Star Games is an annual competition held to determine the strongest magic user(s) in Destiny City. Objects 'Mana Crystals' Mana Crystals are a source of renewable energy in Destiny City. The physical properties of Mana Crystals make it incredibly useful for a variety of purposes, particularly as the main power source of nearly every appliance in Destiny City. Mana Crystals can be found in seven basic types. These seven types can be combined both artificially and naturally to form other types of Mana Crystals, each with their own unique properties. Different colors of Mana Crystals appear to correspond to their different natures or effects. Mana Crystals are usually solidified deposits of mana born from the remnants of Celestial Beasts, however, they can be created from a large amount of magic attacks colliding at the same time in a single area. Mana Crystals can be powered up with different spells and used for different purposes. Mana Crystals have been in use even since Reisys Marvell first created them and introduced them to Destiny City as a gift to the first generation of Wizard Saints. 'Nuclear Missile' The leaders of many nation's decided to use these to try to obliterate Bête Noire which appeared in Tokyo on December 24, 1970. Unfortunately, Bête Noire remained undefeated and unharmed, however Tokyo was utterly annihilated along with the Japan Self-Defense Force and the UN Troops sent to aid the Kachimono. 'Destin' Destins are the non-denominational unit of the monetary currency of Destiny City. 1 Ð = ¥1 = $0.0127 = €0.0102 'Twilight Rings' Twilight Rings are dungeon-realms throughout located in Destiny City and Fennmont. Ex Nihilo, originate from Twilight Rings. They were formed during the end of the Great Witch War, prior to the establishment of the Seven Magic Universities. The first Twilight Rings was the Pandora Labyrinth. Other Twilight Rings became active and were formally known and named ordered as the Seven Deadly Sins and the demons in the Ars Geotia. In truth the Twilight Gates are actually connected to Virie Maxima's Hellzone Prison and the General of the Royal Virie Army is purposely letting the Twilight Rings form in Verse-7 in a way to start a secret war without the Queen of Virie Maxima finding out. 'Five Pillars' Five families that contributed significantly in forming Destiny City into the country that it is today. They were involved in the formation of the Five Magic Universities and the Destiny Military. 'Witch Council' An organization established before the Great Witch War to manage the Witch population. It is made up of 72 Witch Covens that each have a Great Witch or Witch Goddess to represent the coven as a whole. Other 'Kabbalah' The Kabbalah is a storage unit for the 10 Angels. It initiates a great power when all Angels are stored inside of it. When combined with the Reverse Kabbalah, it can initiate Armageddon through Grand Road. The Angels have lasting rivalries with The Demons. The Reverse Kabbalah is the opposite of the Kabbalah and the storage unit of the 10 Demons. The Demons that can be sealed inside of the Reverse Kabbalah are rivals of the Angels. The Reverse Kabbalah can be combined with the other Kabbalah to create a super weapon based through Celestial Channel, which can initiate Armageddon. If one were to have both they would be able to cause Armageddon. Category:Blog posts Category:Terminology Category:Property of Imouto-tan